The Ashanti (Osei Tutu I)
This article is about More Civilizations' mod. For LastSword's mod, see The Ashanti (Osei Tutu I) (LastSword). The Ashanti led by Osei Tutu I is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from Sukritact, Janboruta, Tomatekh, Viregel, Regalman, and Andrew Holt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Ashanti Occupying most of modern-day Ghana, the Ashanti Empire was one of the most powerful African kingdoms ever to have been in existence. Originating in the 17th century, the Ashanti came to dominate their portion of the Gold Coast, which was fought over by colonial superpowers in years to come. The Ashanti fiercely resisted, largely due to their adoption of firearms and devastating military strategy, with an extremely disciplined army. However, the Ashanti used their massive territorial expansion for economic good as well, given that this opened up trade routes with the European powers, notably the Dutch. After years of war, the British Empire eventually defeated the Ashanti in 1902, though the Ashanti are still recognised as a sub-state of Ghana today. Osei Tutu I The legendary founder of the Ashanti Confederation, Osei Tutu was born into one of the dominant families of the time, his uncle having preceded him as the ruler of the future Ashanti capital, Kumasi. However, with a large concentration of separate Akan states around this area, it was almost impossible for one state to hold sway over any of the others - divided, the area had long been a puppet state of the Denkyira. Osei Tutu’s reign saw the Ashanti challenge their rule, bringing about a new state that would dominate west Africa for years to come. In 1701, Osei Tutu called a meeting of all the tribal chiefs of Ashanti states, on the eve of revolt against the Denkyira overlords. With unity brought about over cultural and spiritual bonding, it was almost inevitable that the Ashanti would unify - albeit who would rule them was still a point of discussion. However, Okomfo Anokye - one of the Ashanti tribal chiefs, and an advocate of spiritual unity - suddenly bestowed the Golden Stool upon the congregation, and according to legend, as it fell into Osei Tutu’s lap, he was unanimously declared the king of the Ashanti. Dawn of Man Mekyea wo noble Osei Tutu, Asantehene of the Ashanti people! The Akan states of southern Ghana were renowned centers for trade and gold. Yet, they remained divided; lost to petty rivalries and ancient conflicts. Great King, together with your advisor, Okomfo Anokye, you rose to forge a union whose sophistication and military prowess was nearly unmatched in sub-Saharan Africa. By uniting the warring Ashanti chiefs, you overthrew the Denkyera and laid the foundations for a divine kingship. Yet, as your people expanded to the Ivory Coast, conflict with the empires of Europe would prove inevitable. Though your kingdom resisted longer than most, even Ashantiland would ultimately fall to the march of imperialism. Kumasihene, foreign crowns have ravaged your lands. Your people pray to their ancestors and look to the spirit of the Ashanti nation for guidance. It is time to return, to finally cross the River Pra and free your people. Will you heed the call to once more sit upon the Golden Stool? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings from the king atop the golden stool. How may our prosperous realm be of use? Introduction: Welcome to the court of Akanland. Our kingdom is one of the fiercest and finest to grace this world. Defeat: Many have tried to vanquish us, but only you have succeeded. I will relinquish my seat as the divine will intends it. Defeat: My warriors were outnumbered, yet they fought with spirit and heart. Beware of what you have set in motion. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Establish the Nkwansrafo The road systems of our nation are essential to the flow of gold and the maintenance of our political power throughout the cities within the Ashanti Empire and we cannot have bandits harassing those who would travel within the it. Nkwansrafo will henceforth be stationed throughout our roads to guarantee safety. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Ashanti * Must have a Constabulary in the Capital * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates * -5 Golden Stool Points in cities not connected to the Capital Rewards: * +2 Golden Stool Points in cities connected to the Capital * Units trained in the Capital begin with extra experience Convene the Asantemanhyiamu Our Confederacy has come a long way from the disjointed Astanteman clans of old; it is time to ensure the continued strength of our government and its laws. Let the Asantemanhyiamu be convened and the voices of the wisest of our people be heard! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Ashanti * Must have completed at least 1 Social Policy tree * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 1 Magistrate * Blocks the “Convene the Agyina” Decision for the remainder of this era Rewards: * For the remainder of this era Great People may be purchased with Golden Stool Points Convene the Agyina Our Confederacy has come a long way from the disjointed Astanteman clans of old; it is time to ensure the continued strength of our government and its laws. Let the Agyina be convened and the voices of the most noble among us be heard! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Ashanti * Must have completed at least 1 Social Policy tree * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 1 Magistrate * Blocks the “Convene the Asantemanhyiamu” Decision for the remainder of this era Rewards: * For the remainder of this era currying Influence and Integrating City-States with Golden Stool Points costs less Unique Cultural Influence "My people have started to wear kente cloth and play fontomfrom drums. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Pouakai: Code * Sukritact: Art, Lua Code, Unit Models * Janboruta: Art * Regalman: Map * Tomatekh: Mod Support, Text * Viregel: Text * Andrew Holt: DoM Voiceover Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:West African Cultures Category:Ashanti Category:61 Civ Battle Royale